A Created Child
by TheCloudWeaver
Summary: After a period of absence, Prof. Stein decides to create a son using his soul - Daniel Stein. He enrolls him in the DWMA, but a evil arises. An evil that haunts Daniel and only he can stop. Will he be able to conquer this evil with the help of his new found friends? Only time can tell. First Fan-fiction, Hope you enjoy it (Very original summary *sarcasm*)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, it is I CloudWeaver! This is my first Fan Fiction, so please review so that I can get better in the future :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 1: Stein's Absence**

The bell rang upon the end of 4th period. Soul and Maka walked among the wave of people all struggling to leave home. "Hey Soul" said Maka. She was a beautiful young woman with emerald eyes, ash-blonde hair tied into pig tails, and calm personality. "Yeah Maka?" responded Soul. Soul was a tall, handsome young man with crimson-red eyes, snowy white hair, and a rebellious personality."Have you noticed that Prof. Stein has be absent for the past week?" "Yeah. Why?" "Oh, no reason. It just worried me a little." "I'm sure he will come back pretty soon." "Yeah... let's go home now."

**THE NEXT DAY**

3rd Period was just about to start, untill a familiar sequence of events suprised everyone in the room. A tall man with a stiched-up jacket and undershirt was on a rolling chair, turning a large metal screw on his head. "Hello students... I am back...". The room filled with a mix of emoitions. Some happy, some in awe, and some who just didn't care. "Professor Stein! You're back!" Maka said. "See Maka? What did I tell ya'?" Soul said.

(Time Skip)

3rd period ended pretty quickly with the mad professor back from a long period of absence. "It's so good to have Prof. Stein back." Maka said with glee. "Yeah, it's been a while. " Soul replied. "Hey Soul, why do you think he was gone for the week?" "I don't know. Maybe he had a to take a vacation, or someother thing keeping him buzy." "Yeah, you're probably right..." Maka muttered. She had so many thoughts of why Stein was absent for the week. "Hey look it's Prof. Stein! Let's ask him why he was gone!" "Hmm? Ok". The two ran over to the mad scientist in a heartbeat. "Hey Prof. Stein!" "Oh, Hey there Maka and Soul. What do you need" "Um, Soul and I wanted to know why you were gone all of this week." Stein's eyes made a worried look on his face. He hid it quickly and made a smile. "Oh that? Sorry. I've been quite buzy with work. It's nothing to worry about." "Sorry to have bothered you" Maka apoligized. "No big deal." "Well, thanks Prof. Stein! Hope you finish that work soon!" "Thanks Maka!" Maka and Soul went off back to the exit of the DWMA. As soon as they left, Stein made a grim look. He looked at the floor and started to mutter to himself. "I'll do everything in my power to finish you - I promise you that Daniel. He turned around and went back to his lab. He returned to the stiched-up lab before he sighed. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." He went down to his basement where there, on a steel bed, lied a boy. The boy had no emotion in his face, no color in his eye, and most importantly - no soul. "Don't worry Daniel, you'll soon see the world..." He grabbed a weird syringe that looked like some sort of gargantuan booster shot. There was nothing in the syringe's base, so he carefuly injected himself with it. He flinched at first, but then he slowly extracted part of his soul. As he extracted his soul, a storm arose for the seemingly clear afternoon. Thunder was crashing as Stein delicatly took the syringe out of his body."Ok, now to inject him with the syringe." He injected Daniel with his soul, as the storm grew stronger. He continued to inject Daniel, but since Daniel's body contained a soul, he started to feel emotion. He screamed as he was injected with the syringe. "GAHHHH! AHHH! M - MY - GOD!" Daniel screamed. Stein felt fear as he heard his screams over the storm. He was finished. Daniel stoped screaming as he fainted for an adrenaline rush. Stein, ironicly, said "It's alive. It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!"

(Time Skip.)

Daniel's POV

Woah. Is this real? What is this? Is this life? Is this what my mind is thinking? I don't what to think of it... All I know is that this man with a metal screw in his head is my only lead. I came towards the strange man, until he spoke up and startled me. "Hello there Daniel." "Me?" "Yes you." "What's my name? What is this? Explain!

"Hmm? Oh right you were born with no knowlage of the world. You're name is Daniel Stein, my son. I created you yestarday. You're in Death City." "Woah woah woah woah woah! Slow down old man. You created me?" "Yes. I made you using my soul." "How do I know that you're not just tricking me?" "Well for one, If you look deep into your soul you can see part of my madness in there." "Madness?" "Yes, madness. Everyone has a bit when they're born, but you can see my madness within you." "Oh, ok... then is that it?" "Well yeah, I can't think of anyway else to prove it." "What's your name?" "Dr. Franken Stein, but you may call me father." "Father? Hmm... ok..." Father told me how the world worked, how to resonate with souls, what kishin's were, why we fought them, what the DWMA was, and gave me a stiched jacket. "Hmm. Is this for me Father?" "Yes Daniel, it's a stiched hood I made for you... please take care of it." I felt touched. Not only was it the first time someone was nice to me, but the first time I felt happiness. I couldn't help by cry a little. I dashed towards him and gave him a hug. "It's ok Daniel." I wiped away my tears, and fell asleep.

**Did you like/dislike the first chapter? Please review! I will try to update as much as I can, whenever I can. Sorry the chapter was pretty short. Follow the story if you want, it's not my choice. Hope to see you again! :)**

**~CloudWeaver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, CloudWeaver here, and i'm happy! This may not sound like a lot, but I made my first follower! Special shout-out to chasezx3! That actually motivated me to continue my story, but first some announcements First of all, i'm currently working on a story that will act more like a show. What I mean is, that the chapters will be more like episodes - being a lot longer, and mainly focusing on one thing per chapter, unless it's important. (Meaning it might need 2 or more chapters.) Second, i'm also very sorry that the story wasn't updated for a while. I got busy with practicing flute, and just other problems. So, i'm very sorry that it took a while for this chapter to be release, but since i'm free for a while, I will be posting a lot more than I usually am currently. Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Daniel's First Day at the DWMA**

**Daniel's POV**

The next day I was walking with Father to a large skull building with candles sticking out of it. Looked pretty cool with it's menacing spikes, and finely crafted stairs."Dad, why are we going here?" Dad stared at me with a smile. "You obviously need some education. So I'm taking you to school" "Yeah, OK!" Father had told me tales of people going to these building. They would go there to "study" and earn a job in the future. Sounded like fantasy, until I saw the gigantic building and realized - it was real! "Woah, it's so big!" (That's what she said : 1) "Yeah, it is Daniel." "So am I going to get a weapon?" "Yes Daniel, but not now. We need to speak with Lord Death." "So wait, he real?". He had told me about a man name Lord Death. He had apparently bound his soul to Death City, and with the help of a magical tool named "Brew" he made Death City a robot that fought against Arachnophobia. Like most that things that he told me, I thought they were fairy tales. "Yes, very real."

(time skip)

We approached a room with graves, a mirror, and a self-generated sky background. I saw a black-coated man with a skull mask. I was fearing the kind of voice the Lord of Death would speak in. "Hiya Stein!" Only to have been flabbergasted of his ridiculous voice. I tried to contain my laughter, only to slightly chuckle. "So who's this? He seems to have the same soul as you, or slightly." "This is Daniel, my son." "Oh really? Good! Did your're finally dating Marie?" "NO!" he replied in a stern voice. "I created him... using my soul..." "Oh? Hmm..." he said as he was examined me with his skull face. "Well you definitely seem to have such good potential!" "Good, because i'd like to enroll him in the DWMA" "Okie Dokie!" "Dad, am I going to get a weapon now?" I asked impatiently. "Almost Daniel. Just promise me that you won't use it for evil. "Okay!" I replied.

(time skip)

**Maka POV**

I saw Professor Stein walking with a slightly tall boy with a stiched jacket. Soul was walking next to me with a bored expression. "Hey Soul, look at him." I pointed to the boy in the hood. "Who is that kid? Why is he walking with the Professor? "Why don't you ask him? yourself" Soul replied. "Ok!" I ran towards Stein, and stopped near him.

**Daniel POV**

I saw a tall girl approach me. I could help, but blush a little as she came near my father. "Hey Professor Stein!" "Oh hello Maka." "May ask who he is?" "Yes, sure." I felt something in my heart, but I shook it of as a random thing. "This is my son Daniel." "Nice to meet you Daniel!" She shook my hand. I couldn't help but smile at her. "So your're finally dating Mari-" She was cut of by a death glare from dad. "NO!" Maka flinched a bit, but she laughed with his response. "Haha... Sorry Professor Stein." "It's OK, but yeah. He isn't Marie and I's son. I created him..." I felt a that feeling in my heart die out as father said those words. Would she think i'm a freak? Ughh! I can't handle this! I actually cried a little without making a whimper. I held back as much as I can, before I wiped my tears. Trying to shake that off, I smiled at her. "You created him?!" "Yes, using my soul..." I actually returned to the thought of her thinking i'm a freak with no heart of feelings. "That's cool!" I raised my head and blurted "Thank You!" Did I just say that? Is that ok?! "Your Welcome! I hope to see you again Daniel!" She smiled as she walked away. "Dad!" "Yes, I know Daniel. You like her don't you?" Was that the feeling in my heart? Hmm... Ok... "Yeah, a little." "Then here, follow her. Ask for help with this." He handed me a schedual. I understood and I ran after Maka. "Wait Maka!" She was hanging out with a guy with messed up, snowy white hair. "Oh hi Daniel! I'd like you to meet my partner Soul. Soul - Daniel. Daniel - Soul. We shook hands like gentleman, and I resumed to talk to Maka. " Can you help me out with my schedule." "Sure!" We walked around the huge complex with Soul. I think Soul and I bonded a bit. We both had the same humor. Every time I would say something like "It's huge!" or "Wow it's long!" he would say "That's what she said. At first I didn't get it, but then he explained it to me. I laughed so hard that the next thing I saw was Maka holding a book above a collapsed Soul. I laughed even harder with Maka when she did a "Maka Chop". She blushed the first time which made me feel nice. I liked that feeling, so I continued to be extremely nice to Maka and Soul. Then I heard the dreaded final bell. I was quite disappointed. I would have to leave my good friends for the afternoon. I honestly wanted to turn back time so that I could hang out with them more. "Hey Daniel! Want to hang out with us and play basketball?" Soul asked. "Um... like Stein said, i'm his created son. I wasn't made with the intelligence of a 10th grader. So in other words, I don't know what this "basketball" you speak of - is." "Woah man. You have not lived until you've played basketball, Danny." "Danny?" "Yeah. Danny is short for Daniel." "Oh. That's cool!" We walked towards the park, when I was startled by a young man with blue spiked hair. "YAHOO! I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR!. Hey who's that guy over there?" "This, Black Star, is Danny - Stein's son." "Oh so Stein finally started dating Ma-" I quickly asked Maka for a book. Then I focused all my energy to the humongous 5th book of the Harry Potter series. "STEIN... CHOP!" there lied a passed out Black Star. Maka laughed at Black Star. She then came over to me and gave me a big hug. "You have learned much, young grasshopper" she said as she bowed and congratulated me on my first successful Maka Chop. Black Star arose from the concrete court. "Hey Black Star, sorry about that." I apologized as I helped him up. "IT'S ALRIGHT! THE ALL MIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR HAS AN INVINCIBLE COAT OF AWESOMENESS!" "Oh yeah Danny, this is Black Star. He may appear like a loose cannon with a giant ego, but he is very dedicated to training, and is the "apparent" man who surpassed god." "So he beat Lord Death?" "No... he just beat the original kishin." "Oh ok!" "HEY DANNY!" "Yes Black Star" "Since your're new I will forgive you for that, but I am going to ask a question." "Ok" "So your're not Stein and Marie's so-" "NO!" "Oh ok!" "No, i'm sorry it's just that my father has been getting the same kind of remark, but yeah i'm not Stein and Marie's son." "So, if you're not Marie's son, then who did Stein bang?" "STEIN... CHOP!" Black Star's face was now reunited with the bloody concrete court. "Again, sorry for that." I could hear Maka's laughter and Soul's chuckles. I could help, but laugh." "Hey! No laughing at the man who surpassed god!" "Well Black Star, father did not bang anyone. He created me with his soul. Understand now?" "Yes..." he said rubbing his cranium. "So are you ready to play basketball?" Black Star asked. "Um, Danny doesn't know how to play." "What?! Say no more! I,Black Star, shall teach young grasshopper all there is to know about basketball. Then one day, the grasshopper shall become the Michael Jordan!" For the next hour or so he taught me all I needed to know, and then some. "Ok, I your're ready!" "Ok!" "Let's go in to teams!" "Soul and I, and Maka and Daniel." I blushed a little, but I covered it up with a stare of determination. "Let's do this Maka!" "Right!" she responded

(time skip)

Soul and Black Star: 21

Maka and Daniel: 33

"We won Maka!" "Yeah good job Danny!" she pulled me in for a hug. I gladly accepted her in to my arms before carefully pulling away. "Well it seems that the grasshopper has become the Michael Jordan." Black Star said. He saluted me and came for a handshake. We shook hands, before I went towards dad's house. While I walked home, I tried to remember all the things that happened today. I went to the DWMA, made a couple a friends,and played and learned basketball. I felt good about today, and hoped that I could hang out with them again tomorrow, but there was something I couldn't help that was bothering me. Did I like Maka? Was she the reason my heart felt this way? I couldn't answer my own questions, but there was something I could answer. That was my first day of school, and it was the best day of my 2-day life.

**A/N: What did you think? You like/hate it? Rate and Review! Follow if you want to know if Daniel does like Maka. Also i'd like to note that I wrote this in the span of a 2 day time period. So special shout out to SoulKitten for the first review! Thanks for that, and I will try to write the next chapter in the fastest time possible. Follow for shoutouts! Well anyway I liked writing this chapter, and I hope you do to!**

**~CloudWeaver**

**(CloudWeaver. Disregarding the "the" in my name, since 2013.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy Sheeit! I'm so happy! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer! SoulKitten! (Don't worry SoulKitten. You'll get your wish. You know what I mean. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.) So yeah i'm writing this about 2 hours after the completion of the 2nd chapter. So let's start this!**

**Chapter 3: Suppresing the Madness**

**The Next Day**

**Daniel POV**

Ah! I feel great! Just yesterday I made good friends with Soul, Maka, and Black Star. Dad kept saying that I like Maka, which only made me think the same thing. I mean, when I was near her, all I could feel was a burning sensation near where my heart was. I walked towards school again, pondering in my brain. "Did I like Maka? Why did I like Maka?" All these questions continued until i got to the stairwell, where Maka and Soul was. "Hey Danny!" they said. I said "Hi" as if it was all I could say. "So are we going to hang out in the park today?" I asked. "No, we are going to go to this party in Kidd's house." "Kidd?" "You mean to tell me you don't know Lord Death's son?" "He has a son?" "Yes!" "Oh OK!" "Anyway it's at 8. Are you going to be there Daniel?" "Um, yeah sure!" "Cool, we will pick you up at 7:50" "Ok!" We walked our separate ways towards class, and then met up at lunch. We talked about the party, until a tall girl with a pony tail and blue eyes came over and sat next to Maka. She was dressed with a star near her chest, kind of like the one in Black Star's arm. She said her name was Tsubaki. "Oh nice to meet you Daniel! I'm Tsubaki!" She never stopped smiling, which I felt was very uplifting. After lunch, classes continued. Even though you could see that I was writing notes, I was thinking all day that I didn't like Maka. But when I would do that, I felt a burning madness engulf me.

(time skip)

The end of 4th period was here, I headed home where I went to my room. I felt very positive for a moment. I like Maka Albarn! - I kept saying that to myself. But then it clicked my head. What if she doesn't like me? What if she leaves me? That very thought sent me to a craze.

**Stein POV**

I heard Daniel cry a little, so I went to go check on him. Then I saw the most horrible thing I could have ever imagined. Daniel had a emotionless expression, and his hand held a knife. He then charged at me with all his might. "I'll KILL YOU!" he said in madness. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He continued to say. I managed to grab his knife out of his hands before he collapsed in fatigue.

**Daniel POV**

I awoke to a glaring light from above. Did I die? Is this heaven? I saw my chest stitched up with blood on the floor. I was scared out of my wits. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad, straddle stance on a chair. "Da-ad... What... happ-end..." "You went in to a craze." "How..." "When you thought about Maka not liking you, you were filled with my madness, overwhelming your body. It sent you into a blood lust craze. The only way I could stop that, was to bound your soul to the gates. Now if you were ever to feel like that, a gate would break and not send you into a craze. As for the reason it's only 3, your body can only handle enough." "Dad..." I passed out. My mind was thinking, I don't want to show Maka that I can do that... I'm going to tell her, I like her at the party... Yeah...

(time skip)

Party Time!

Maka and Soul were all dress up like fancy people. Soul had a black pinstripe suit with black pants, and Maka had a black dress with a fluffy skirt and leggings. I, on the other hand, had a gray suit with stitches, and a black undershirt and gray slacks. "Come on, let's get moving!" "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there!" "Ok Danny." The reason I didn't go with them, is to surprise Maka with roses. I went to the nearest flower shop and got some there. I then went along the road to see a gigantic mansion. Lights were shining all over the mansion. I saw a kid in the front crying in front of some trashcans. I asked what was wrong untill he said "Its... not... SYMMETRICAL!" "I was kind enough to straighten them out, until he said thank you. I walked inside the mansion with high hopes, only to find Soul and Maka dancing around the center. The roses fell out of my hand, and I stood there awe struck. I thought - friends can dance with other friends right? Well that was until they kissed passionately. I felt bad and walked around outside. Ugh... what was I to do now. I like her, but she's with Soul. Maybe it was for the best... Maybe it wasn't meant to be... Ugh... No I can't tell her now. All I can do... is make Maka happy... and that's ok...I will make Maka happy...even if that means...her being with Soul... I went to the park with my roses. I tore them apart as my very soul tortured me. I felt inside my body, that one of my three gates died. I didn't stay sad for long. I wiped my tears, and got angry. "YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT?! I'M GOING TO MAKE HER HAPPY!" I walked home with a content face.

**The Next Day**

The next day I confirmed my suspicion, Soul and Maka were dating. I was happy for them, but most importantly Maka. If she was happy then so was I. After school we went to play basketball again. This time I was with Black Star. The score ended badly for us

33 - 11

She hugged Soul, and I fake smiled with a sense of content. We hanged out for a long time just walking around the park and feeding the birds.

**The Next Day**

The next day, Soul, Maka, and I were sent to the Death Room. "Hiya guys!" "How's it going Lord Death?" I said. "Not so well, we have a messed up kishin on the loose. He goes by the initials J.T.K.(1)" "J.T.K?" "I'm sorry that I can't tell you what his real name is, but the kishin has been spoted near an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of Death City. We have Intel telling us he will be there tonight. I'd like you to go there with Daniel and slay the kishin." "You got it Lord Death!" Maka said. "As for Daniel, go speak with your father, he has something to tell you." "Ok..." I walked over to father's class room to see him with a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She had a dark blue shirt and white under shirt. "Oh hello Daniel." "Dad. Lord Death sent me here. Why?" "Oh yes... Daniel, i'd like you to meet your weapon Emma." "Nice to meet you!" she said with a happy voice. "Nice to meet you too!" I shook her hand. "I need to teach you how to use your weapon." "Ok, Emma - transform!" without hesitation, she took the form of a large scalpel. "You use her as a sword scalpel." "Hm... ok" Dad set up a bunch of dummy dolls for me to slice. I sliced them with ease. For the next few hours, Dad taught me how to resonate with Emma, how to use her correctly, and how to transform her back (seriously, that last one took me forever) I think I bonded with her well, much like Maka and Soul. Dad said if I was going to resonate well with Emma, i'd have to bond with her more. For the rest of the afternoon we spent it at the park bonding, going on the swings, and walking around the park. She said she was once a maid for someone. She can't quite remember who though. I told her not to worry about that anymore, that I would protect her. She smiled at me and hugged me. I think that went pretty well.

(time skip)

After all that bonding we met at the entrance to the DWMA. "Hi everybody!" I said walking towards Soul and Maka. "Soul and Maka, I'd like you to meet Emma, my weapon." "Hi, nice to meet you all!" Emma said. Maka and Soul shaken her hand and greeted each other. "Ok let's start heading to the abandoned warehouse."

(time skip)

We arrived to a mad laughter of a kishin. The kishin had dark black hair that was messed up, a white face that sempt to be burnt and, and no eyebrows. He truly looked like a monster ready to kill us. He found us quite fast. "Oh lookie here... a bunch of meisters and weapons. What a tasty meal lies before me, but first i'd have to kill you..." He said with blood lust in his voice. Maka and Soul charged for the kishin head first. The kishin jumped up and headed towards Emma. "Emma - transform" she quickly jumped into my arms in weapon form. I wielded her against the kishen, slicing away at him whenever I could. The kishin nearly got close to Maka, but that only made me charge at him harder. Then the kishin knocked Soul from Maka's hands. The kishin put sleeping poweder onto Soul, making him immobile. Maka, in shock, fell to her knees. Afterwards the kishin retreated. "Hehehe... looks like times run out... just remember this... (2)Go to sleep..." he said with a creepy ass voice. The next thing I heard was Maka crying. My heart felt that sensation again. Love? Ughh... It's still consuming. "Maka..." she kept sobbing. "Maka... I need to tell you something..." she wiped her tears as I helped her get up. "Look, yesterday... I wanted to tell you that I like you..." she got up and hugged me. I tried to pull her off, but she held on tight. "Then I saw you with Soul... It made me furious... but I made a vow on that day... that I would try to make you happy..." as I ended that line, she held on to me even harder. "Even if you were with Soul... and i'm keeping that vow... I will find Soul... even if it means dying... Don't you forget that..." she stopped crying. "I won't... forget..." I let her in my arms and hugged her tighly. I'm going to make Maka happy, even if it means dying for her. I will not stop until I find Soul... Soul man... if you can hear me... get back here soon... Maka needs you...

**A/N: Well that's a chapter! Hope you like it! Will Daniel find Soul. Who's this mysterious J.T.K? And most importantly, Why did he need Soul? All those question and more... will be answered... Not in the next chapter, but in like 2 chapters everything should be resolved...**

**(1) J.T.K = Jeff the Killer (look him up)**

**(2) Jeff's signature line**

**Well only 2 questions remain... I'm still in writer's hype, so as your're reading this, i'm working on chapter 4! (and chapter 2 of the story you have not heard of yet...) R&R! Thanks to SoulKitten for the first reviewer and Emma from Unchangeable by SoulKitten (good story). Hope you enjoyed the chapter SoulKitten and hope to see you again!**

**~CloudWeaver **

**(to be honest, I wrote SoulKitten so much in that sentence, that I almost wrote it in the signature.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so, funny story time. I uploaded chapter 3 on the same day as chapter 2, so no one knew I updated it. So what I had to do, was erase it from the story , and re-upload it. Afterwards I started to work on chapter 4's main outline, but my laptop went to shit. I lost about 1k of chapter 4's words (which it had about 1695 at the time or so) and to top it all of, I lost the 2 chapters of that one story that I was going to release afterwords. So I lost about 1 day's worth of work in that department. So i'm going to re-write the chapters of that "story-whose-name-shall-not-be-said", upload it after chapter 5 or 6 of Created Child. Writer's hype is a bit down because of that mishab, but don't worry. (Don't worry? I wrote at least 6k for chapter 1 of that story. It's probably going to be less now since I forgot most of what happend.) But no use crying over spilled milk. Without further delay - Chapter 4 "Technical Difficulties!" (joking)**

**Chapter 4 : Confrentation**

**Daniel POV**

Maka was wraped in my arms. She had just wittnessed the loss of her weapon and best friend, Soul. She cryed harder and harder each moment withou him. All I could do was try and confort her. I didn't want to see her cry. It hurt me in the inside. I lead her over towards Emma. Emma was tearing a little. Even though she only met Soul a few minutes ago, she could not bear losing a friend."Emma, please take care of Maka for a while, I need to do something first. If you see J.T.K, scream and run towards the DWMA." "Ok..." Emma said with tears as she cuddled Maka for confort. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a piece of metal lying around the warehouse, and a iron pipe. I welded them together with a blowtorch in the warehouse. When I was finished, I had made a make-shift, large knife. Not big enough to be heavy, and not to small to be weak. This was how I was going to fight J.T.K. (If your wondering why the main characters still call Jeff by J.T.K, it's becuase they don't know that. I only told you because of a footnote.) I followed Soul's soul. I went through the forest, only to find that Soul's soul was gone. Was he dead? Was it over. No matter... If that was the case, then I will kill J.T.K. For killing Soul, making Emma cry, and hurting Maka. I was going alone for one reason only. I didn't want Maka to see what I was going to do. I was planing to use my "insanity blood lust" mode against him. If Maka were to see me like that, it be over with out friendship. After a while of following the same direction that Soul's soul first was, I found a log cabin. The cabin was an old model forest home cabin, complete with a chimmeny.I walked inside to find the bodies of what apeared to be husband and wife. I followed the corridor a found 2 children's rooms. One with a body of a 11-year old, and the other, was filled with blood. In blood, there were messeges. Some said "GO TO SLEEP." and others said "Good night Brother." I could only imagine the horrors that occured in the cabin. J.T.K was not on the floor, but then I saw this house had 2 floors - Well one if you don't consider a basement a floor. I walked doen the stairs and found Soul, attached to some kind of diesecting table. I ran over to Soul yelling "Soul! Soul, can you hear me?!" it was no use, he was in a deep sleep. I flinched as I felt a precence of a person behind me. It was J.T.K with a knife ready to stab. I used my knife-sword to push him away. "J.T.K! I've come here for my friend!" he chuckled as he leasurely walked around. "J.T.K? Is that what the DWMA is telling you to call me? No matter... I would prefer you call me by my true name. Jeff the Killer." That name sank in as a stone into my mind. Jeff the Killer?! "Hm... never heard of you." I said with a smug face. "Hm... then you must be an idiot to not know that I hunt people down, and kill them for my amusement. Afterwards, I eat their delicious soul." He said with a mad smile as if I was his next target. I grabbed my blade in anger and triend to go into my anger mode. All seemed well until I heard a familier voice behind me. "SOUL!" Maka said. Did she follow me?! It wasn't my first thought though. Jeff looked at Maka with blood lust, and with one swift movement he charged straight for her. With no more time to think, I blocked the blade with my body. A flash of white apeared. The blade hit near my left leg, although I was slighlty taller than Maka. If the blade hit my leg, it would have probably hit Maka's chest. Jeff laughed as he deepend the blade into my leg. "Daniel...? Daniel!" Maka said sofly behind me. "Don't you dare lay a hand! On my friend!" Jeff could feel my soul increasing in power. After the blade had hit me I could hear Maka cry softly.

**POV Switch**

**Soul POV**

All I remember was the word "sleeping powder". Ugh... my head hurts. Woah, am I straped on to this? I tried to get of, but no use. I saw J.T.K with Maka, Daniel, and Emma. I saw Daniel bleeding from his leg, and Maka behind him, crying. "Ma-kaa?" I said with all my energy.

**POV Switch**

**Daniel POV**

I heard Soul talk a little. I thought is was my mind playing tricks on me. I mean I was losing blood pretty fast so, yeah. "Ma-kaa?" I heard him say. Maka instantly stoped crying and started hug Emma. "He's alive..." she said. Jeff took his hand of the blade and started to face Soul. "Well, I think it's time to end this now. I'd think you'd agree..." Jeff said pulling out another knife from his pocket. I grabbed the blade in my leg and threw it towards Jeff. Jeff ducked and the blade kept going towards Soul. "You missed, you bastard." Jeff said. "Wrong..." The blade hit one of Soul's straps that held his arms. He managed to get the other hand free, and then started un-straping his legs. "No! It's over Soul!" Jeff said lunging towards Soul. Soul grabed the knife with his bare hands. Jeff, in anger, threw him towards a wall. That was the last straw... I wasn't going to let him live... but if I was to die... I'd at least want Soul to know what I told Maka. "Soul!" I yelled. Soul got up pretty fast. "Take Maka and Emma upstairs!" "Why?" "For one, I don't want to Maka or Emma to get hurt, and second... I can't let Maka see what I'm about to do..." "Ok..." "And Maka... tell Soul what I told you back at the warehouse." "Ok..." she said with tears in her face. Soul took Maka and Emma upstairs to the couch and guarded them. The only way I could go in to insanity, is to imagine the worst. I imagined Maka dying to Jeff, 2nd gate broken. Then I imagined Maka's grave, 3rd gate broken. That was such a horrible experience. I was suddenly fell in a state where my mind was not in control, my emotions were. I slashed and hacked towards Jeff, who was swiftly dodging my attacks.

**Maka POV**

I panted and puffed all the way upstairs. I hid inside a clear room and crouched there with Soul and Emma. "Oh ok... I think we are safe..." I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Hey, Maka..." "Yes Soul?" "Daniel said to tell me what he told you." I was paraniod at that moment. What would he say If I told him he likes me? Ugh... maybe this is how Daniel felt... "Ok... Soul... I need you to promise me something." "Ok." "Promise me you won't get mad." "At what?" "What I'm about to say." "Ok then. I, Soul Eater Evans..., promise to not get mad at what your about to say." I thought to myself, he ever says his real last name unless he is serious. I trusted him, and I told him. "When you were taken away, I cried so much that Daniel went out of his way and told me he liked me... My first though was the he was just trying to see if I would date him, but then he told me why he never told you. He saw us at Kidd's party, and he saw that I was happy with you. He then made a vow that day... that he would make me happy, even if it ment you still being with me. I then realized he was telling the truth." I could tell Soul was shocked at what I had said."Well then, come on Maka. We need to help Daniel out." I was shocked. Was I dreaming? "You aren't mad?!" "Of course not. I owe Daniel a lot. He rescued me from the kishin, he made you happy, and he even told us to get to safety. Daniel, is obviously a great guy to you. We need to help him, we don't leave friends behind!" I was suprised at Soul, and I hugged him. I started to cry a little. "Maka, don't cry. Daniel and I wouldn't want you to. Now come on..." He helped me up and we went downstairs. "Emma, stay here, make sure Jeff, doesn't get out!" I said. "Ok!" When we got down, I saw a nightmare. Jeff's soul was above his corpse, and Daniel had blood all over his face. The worst part was, that he had a crazed look on his face. "Daniel..." I said sofly. "AGH! AHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GAH!" Daniel screached. I was parazlied in fear. "Hey, Daniel what's wrong?!" Soul said. "GAHH! AHGH! GET...! AWAY...! FROM...! ME...!" Daniel grunted.

**Daniel POV**

I could barely see what was happening. Maka was near a dark shadowy figure. The dark figure had red-blood eyes, and a bloody smile. The figure held Maka and tried strangling her. "MAKA!" I yelled charging towards the figure. The figure smiled devilishly. I finished it in one blow, but what hurt me, was Maka. She was crying. Then I realized what had happened. I killed Soul in madness...

**A/N: Oh my god... Daniel killed Soul in madness. (in otherwords blinded in madness.) What will happen next, Huh? Only a few more chapters before the end... (I know, it's sad...) Again, Oh my god... This chapter took me the longest to write because, I started writing on a Friday, and continued on a Saturday morning. My mom told me we were going to South Padre Island. So when I got there, I wrote like 9 lines of this chapter, and then today (Sunday) I wrote the rest after I got home. So yeah... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after that. See you later!**

**~TheCloudWeaver **

**(accidently puting up chapters of the story-that-isn't-named-yet in the documents manager, since this morning.)**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well guys, I have exiting news! I just saw that this story has 100 views. I am so happy, unfortunatly, 2 more chapters and the story ends. So, yeah I am happy, yet sad. But there is no time for sadness as here is the next chapter. (No time for sadness? This chapter is nothing but sad... I even cried while writing the chapter)**

**Chapter 5: Guilt, Death, and Revival**

**Daniel POV**

(recaping the last sentence of chapter 4)

...I had killed Soul in madness. My mind procssed it slowly, but tears soon began to fill my bloody face. "No... NO... NO!" I screamed. I covered the guilt in my face with my hands, but It was no use. I can't supress this guilt. I had kill one of my best friends, Maka's boyfriend, Soul... The guilt eated me alive, and without thought - cut open my chest with my blade. "Ugh..." I grunted. I used my blood to draw a skull on Soul's chest. Maka stoped cring for a moment to scream. "What are you doing... Daniel" she said starting to sob. "I can't live with this guilt. I killed Soul, and i'm at fault. I'm going to do something that is going to end this. I will end this madness in my heart." "Huh?" she said softly. "Soul Resonance!" I made my soul enter Soul's body. I then started to give him my soul. My body started to feel weak, but I managed to sustain my balance. "What are you doing Daniel?!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "I'm giving him my soul..." "No... I don't want to lose you too!" "Your not going to lose me... I'll be watching you from wherever I go to..." my soul was about to die out until I said my final words... "This is my end... but If I made you happy... I will die a happy man..." Then my body lost control. My mind shut down. I was dead.

**Maka POV**

He was dead... "No... what did I do to deserve this..." about three seconds later Soul gasped "MAKA!" he said in fear. "Soul... your back..."

**Soul POV**

The last thing I remember was getting stabed from a crazed Daniel. And now I was laying before Maka, who was crying, and Daniel who was lying on the ground with a cold, dead stare. "Woah, what happend Maka?" she was crying her head off when I mentioned it. "He... he...gave you his soul..." He gave me his soul?! "He couldn't handle the guilt of killing you, so he revived you..." My mind exploded. He did all that so Maka would be happy. That man... is something else... "Maka... We need to take him to Professor Stein." She wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah... Ok..." We picked up Daniel, and draged him over to Stein's.

(Time Skip)

"Ugh... Ok Maka, here we are..." "Yeah..." We both knocked on the door. Dr. Stein got out of the house in shock. "What happened...?!" "It's a long story. We don't have enough ... time..." I said. I could tell Stein was crying. "Get...In...!"

(Time Skip w/ explaination)

"We put down Dainel on a steel bed. "How can we help him Dr. Stein..." "It's going to take a long time, but with he'll be alright. He just doesn't have a soul." "How can we fix that?" "That's the problem, when I gave Daniel part of my soul he started to created his own soul.I can simply do the same thing, but he wouldn't remember anything. He wouldn't be the same. So Soul, get on this bed here" He pointed to an bed next to Daniel. "What?! Why?" "Well when Daniel gave you his soul, part of Soul's soul was still there. He gave you control of his soul and you became the dominant soul. In other words, Daniel has the large part of the soul that he gave to you, and with your remaining soul and it let you control it. Simple as can be." "So, again what am I of used to you?" "You still have Daniel's soul, deep within you..." "Oh god..." "Now i'm going to ask you a question. We can revive Daniel with his memories, but Soul will be out for about a week. Or we can revive Daniel with no memories of anything ,with no side-effectss besides that." Maka was left to ponder. She was confused. "Hey... Maka... I'll do it... for you..." "Ok..." "Do it then Stein..." he sighed.  
"Ok, this might tickle a bit."

(Time Skip)

**Daniel POV**

Ugh... my head hurts. What happened? The last thing I remember was giving my soul to Soul. Was this heaven? Ugh... I don't know... All I know is that I awoke to Father's lab. Was I alive? No... That is imposible... Ugh... my body... "Ugh... my head..." I said out loud. My eyes were in a haze. I could bearly see figure. "Maka...?" I said. "Daniel?!" She said in shock. "What happened?" "Your alive!" she said while crying. "What!" I was in shock. I was alive?! No! I died when I gave Soul my soul. How am I alive?! I was asking all these questions, but I just gave in to the fact that I was alive. "What happened to Soul?" "He's alive as well, but the important thing is - that you're alive." She sobbed while hugging me. "What. How..." "Soul gave your soul back, but don't worry he's fine. "His soul is re-growing thanks to Stein." "Father..." My mind couldn't handle it. I passed it out. "Daniel! DANIEL! Don't go!" Maka said. But I coulnd't respond

**Maka POV**

He was awake for a while, but then he passed out. It hurt me to think about what he was going through. "Don't worry Maka, he should be awake in about a day or so..." "Ok..."

(Time Skip)

**Daniel POV**

Ugh... There's that pain again. My head hurts like hell. "My god. It hurts..." I was awake again in Father's lab. "Daniel... your awake again." "My god, Maka, my head hurts like hell." This time I could be wide awake, but my body felt pain. I tried to get up and hug Maka, but I was parazlized. My mind told me I was tierd, but I wasn't going to pass out again on Maka. "Don't get up Daniel! Your body is still in pain!" Maka said as if she was my mother. "True, my body feels like shit." "Heheh... don't stress it out." "Can you call dad..." "Sure!" She went upstairs in a flash, and came back down with dad. "How are you feeling Daniel?" "Like shit..." "Hm... that is natrual, your body can't take a lot of stress." "Ugh... my head!" "Don't worry. Here have some of this." He handed me a glass of water with a small red pill. I ingested it quickly and felt like new. "Ah! I feel like new again!" I tried again to get up, but my body still hurt. "Ugh... Well, partially." "You'll be out for a week, with Soul. He should be concious in a while." "Ok..." "In the mean time, I need Maka to get out while Daniel and Soul recover." "Why!" Maka and I said in unision. In case of anger or high emotional levels. If your body gets stressed again, you might not be able to walk again." "Oh ok..." Dad took Maka out of the room. As soon as she left Maka, Soul get concious again. "Ah!" he woke up in a cold sweat. "Hey Soul..." "Oh, it's just you Daniel." "Soul... I'm sorry that I killed you" "Don't be sorry." "But It's my fault. I went to madness, and killed you." "Well you made Maka happy, and gave me your soul." "I'm still very sorry." Soul sighed. "Ugh my head hurts a lot Daniel." "Join the club Soul..." "Heheh." I started to feel tierd, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Very short? I know. I'm sorry... I shall upload more chapters later. For now I'll upload the next story! Hope your pumped for that. Later!**

**~CloudWeaver**

**(being lazy, lazy since chapter 5)**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey what's up people? CloudWeaver here with the semi-last chapter of this story. (sad?) Well, I have some bad news and good news. Tomorrow Thursday, I will be leaving for San Antonio. I'll be out all the way until Monday. The good news is that I can bring my laptop, which means I will write the last chapter for this story, and Episode 2 of Doomsday Weapons. Also I was awake from 9 P.M - 1 A.M reading Untouchable by Kinsler5 (really good story! go read it!) Let's just say, my heart hurts so much by just reading chapter 28. (I love Maka :3) But enough of my pathetic life, on to chapter 6.**

**P.S I'm listing to FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening "Rain" by Sid. Love it!**

**Chapter 6: Resoulute (get it? re-SOUL-ute!)**

**Maka POV**

I was walking towards Cresent Moon class, when I saw Emma crying. I went over to her as fast as I could to confert her. She looked up at me and hugged me. I was confused at her. Why was she crying? I didn't know, but what I did know is that I would hep her get through it. "Emma, why are you crying?" I asked softly. She wiped the tears from her face. "Oh, hey Maka... It's nothing..." "Nothing?! Your crying your eyes out!" I raised my voice which startled her. "It's stupid, Maka... You wouldn't know how to fix it..." My eyes widen at her response. "You may be right... but at least I can help you get through it!" I told her. She started to cry again, but not of sadness. "Thank you, Maka..." She went closer to me for confort."Now can you tell me what's wrong?" She sniffled a bit before facing me. "It's about Daniel..." My eyes fixed on her face. Why was she crying about Daniel? "When I heard he died, my heart broke..." Emma said softly. I felt her pain. I liked him a bit, and It hurt me to see him die right next to me. "I liked him, Maka!" she exclaimed while crying. My head now understood what was going on, but the question was did she know he's still alive? "Now he's dead, and I can't tell him how I felt." My mind quckly told my mouth to say "Emma! Stop crying!" She was crying evn louder at my scream. "Sorry Emma, I can't see you like this." "It's ok Maka..." "Emma... Daniel... he's alive..." Emma suddenly pulled away from me as if I were lying. "But... he gave his soul to Soul..." "Yes... but Stein revived him..." She was crying again, she couldn't belive her ears. "Why don't you tell Daniel how you feel?" "I can't... if he says no... he'll leave me... I can't stand that... he's my best friend!" she said. "Emma, I promise you... he won't leave you..." "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She said screaming, quickly covering her face and running away. I was shocked completly. I tried to run after her, but my entire body was paralized of regret. She was partially right. I didn't know how Daniel would take it, but I knew he wouldn't abandon her... Ater that fiasco, I went over to check on Daniel.

(time skip)

**Daniel POV**

Finally... I was wide awake. I was pretty sure my mind could not take more than 45 hours of sleep at once. I heard the door opening to find Maka at the entrence. I smiled at her, as she came closer to me. "Maka! What are you doing here?" "Oh I just came to check up on you." "That's nice..." She was twirilling her hair, as if she was trrying to hide something. "Maka? Is there something wrong?" "Well... yes Daniel..." she said softly. She was straightfoward, that's something I really liked about her. "What is it Maka?" "You have to promise you won't freak out..." she said gloomly. "Hm? Ok..." I could only imagine the horrors that she was about to say. Was she going to say that she's being bullied? No... my mind was thinking to much. "Well today I found Emma crying in the hallway." she paused. I was crying a bit at that sentence. Why would she be crying? "Then she told me she was crying because she thought you were dead. She cryed because she liked you..." I was completely paraziled from emotions. She liked me? That... I... No... My mind is jumbled up like a puzzle that I can't figure out. "Maka..." i managed to say. "I think... I may... like- her..." I couldn't finish the sentence. My body was losing control... I fell in a deep sleep. I wanted to wake up, but my mind wasn't working. "Daniel!" she exclaimed.

**Maka POV**

I was at a loss for words. He might like her? That was great... he was finally going to be happy once more... I was about to go and find Emma to tell her that he might like her, but then that word came up in my head - might. He was weak in the head, practicly drunk. He might have not been thinking straight. That was really nerve wracking. What was he going to say after he gets up. Will he say the same thing again - with emotion? That was a question that I could not awnser... I wanted to wake Daniel up, but it was no use. He was in a deep sleep and would not wake up.

(time skip)

I walked back home with too many thoguhts in my head. What would Emma say if I told her that Daniel knew she liked her? What would happen to their friendship? While on my way back home I saw Emma walking towards Stein's lab. I ran over to her, waving in her direction. "Emma! Wait up!" I was about to blurt out that Daniel knew she liked him , but I managed to hold back the urge. "Hey... Maka... I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning..." "It's ok Emma..." "Want to go the park?" I asked her "Sure!" she said happiliy. We sat down for hours just talking. "I just wanted to know, why do you like Daniel?" She looked at me with a shock in her eyes. "That's very personal!" I was also in shock, but I understood. "Oh ok... I didn't mean to bother you with such stupid questions..." "No... i'm sorry. It's because... the feeling emerged when we were fighting Jeff. I realized I liked him because of what he did. He left us so that he could get back Soul, and then he gave his soul up. My heart was shatered... Then I knew I liked him for sure. The feeling was there since I met him, but I was confused..." I sort of understood that feeling, but... It hurt me to keep the urge away... I wasn't good at lying, and durring our little chat, I nearly blurted it out 3 times. After the little chat, I went back home, and Emma went towards Stein's

**A/N: Short, Right? Sorry... I was kind of buzy with some things I needed to do so that I could go to San Antonio. Packing my clothes, charging a portable plug exstention for my laptop, and writing the out line of Episode 2. Again, the next chapter will be the longest, and the final chapter. I will not fail my small audience with a disapointing final chapter... Trust me, that last chapter, will be the end of this tale, but not the story. (Very suddle hint of something I might do... I will tell you what I might do, in the next chapter) Hope you enjoyed the extremly small chapter 6 of Created Child, and I will see you all next time on The Doomsday Weapons, Episode 2.**

**-CloudWeaver**

**(even more parinoid about the lenth of this chapter, compared to Episode 0 of Created Weapon)**


	7. Final Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys CloudWeaver here, with the last chapter of Created Child. I know it has been a good 2 weeks since I started this story, but now It has come to an end. (or has it?) If you managed to figure out what I ment in the last part of the chapter 6, then good! You know what's going to happen if I feel like this story needs it. (figured it out yet?) Also, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this crappy story. I'm also thanking you for giving this story 200+ readers.I cant' be happier than right now. I'm near San Antonio right now. (I'm writing this as I'm in the car. My head... it hurts...) Like I said in the last chapter, this will be the longest chapter of the story, just because I clipped of half of what was supposed to happen in chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed the story, and here's to many more!**

**Final Chapter: Departure**

**Daniel POV**

My mind... was I thinking again? Ugh... the last thing I can remember was passing out infront of Maka. I felt a bit sorry for her, as I never told her what I felt for Emma. My mind said I liked Maka, but my heart told me Emma. What was I supposed to do? My heart ached when I'm near Maka, and I felt warm next to Emma. I kept thinking about all these things, until I heard the door open. It was Emma. She was in a navy blue dress with a black ruffled skirt. She looked beautiful. My heart started to ache again, but this time I felt a warm sensation. It's like an ember in my heart that won't die out. I looked at her with a tierd look on my face before quickly smiling. "Hey Emma..." I said. "Daniel!" She said running over to hug me. I embraced her in my arms as she quietly sobbed, or at least she tried to be quiet. I could here her in bettween her sobs say "Daniel... I...I! I thought you were dead! I thought you left me!" The ember inside of me started to consume my heart. It hurt to say anything. I attempted to say "Don't cry Emma" but my heart hurt me too much to say it. It grew worse and worse until finally, I managed to say "Stop crying Emma..." All of a sudden, the ember was quenched. My heartache stoped. I put my hand over her hair and I gently stoked her beautiful brown hair. She was in shock. She all of a sudden grasped my hand. "Emma..." I wanted to tell her about the feeling in my heart, until I realized what it was. It was love. Maka made me feel happiness, but Emma - she made me feel loved. I thought I liked Maka because she made me happy, but that wasn't the case anymore. After I figured it out, I pulled away from her gently. I stared at her brown eyes, and in slowly brought her closer to my face. "Emma... I like you..." I said sincerly. She was flabbergasted at what I said. She then started crying again. My mind thought she didn't like me, so I simply started to push her away and then think about what I had done. As I pushed away from her, she quickly closed the gap between us. She kissed me... It was an experience that I thought a freak like me would never feel. My mind closed down as my heart and emotions took over. I gently stroked her hair again, as she pulled my closer and closer. My body, loving the warmth her body provided, embraced her more and more. She than broke away the kiss and said words that I could have not expected from anyone. "I love you Daniel! I never want to leave your side again!" My mind was in shock. I had told her I liked her, but she took that extra step and said she loved me. That was my first kiss with Emma, but not the last. "Emma... I love you too..." I said. I didn't know if I ment it or not. If I told my heart I loved her, my ember would increase in warmth, but If told it I only liked her, it would kill me inside. It was a choice that I couldn't make. I finally gave in to my emotions and blurted it out. I don't think I ment it, but at the same time, why would my emotions say so? I don't know. After a while I realized why my emotions were like that. She said she loved me, and I had never would have imagined anyone saying that to me. And what really freaked me out was my thoughts. My thoughts were saying the same thing now - that I like Emma. Finally, I had realized what my true feelings for Emma were, and I went in to hug her. I could tell she was happy. "Emma..." I managed to say before I colapsed again. Dam it... I was going to try and get up again, but my mind shut of again.

**Emma POV**

He told me he loves me?! This can't be true! I'm crying my head of because it's to good to be true. I can't belive it. I stoped crying afterwards, only to find Daniel colapsed on his bed. "NO! Daniel!" I yelled to him. I cryed again, but then I remembered, I wasn't leaving his side. I stood by what I said, I got a chair and guarded him. I wasn't going to leave his side again. I was not going to lose him. I loved him... This was true... I loved him since the begining... It was a feeling that I thought was just an enigma. I was thinking about it so much, that I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with nothing but happiness. It was nice and cheery until a question poped up. What if he didn't mean it? I mean he was on the verge of passing out, his mind was probably in a limbo at the time. My mind was thinking again, and I woke up with tears in my face.

(one week later)

**Daniel POV**

"Ok Emma, remember - Daniel could pass out at anytime." my father said. I was so tierd, even though I was asleep for more than 50 hours. (Kind of how I felt in my cosuin's house. I woke up at about 9:00 am for 3 days straight and then fell asleep again.) "Dad... don't worry about it..." I replied "Well then... good luck in school." he said. It was 3 more days of school before the "legendary" summer vacation. "Emma..." I said. "Daniel... I need to ask you something." I was confused at first, but I went along with it. "Ok. Ask me anything." I said sincerly. "About a week ago... you were telling me that you love me... Is that true?" she said straightfowardly. I had never seen someone be so straghtfoward as her, but because of that, I was also straightfoward. "Yes... I ment everything I said." She was shocked at my awnser. She started crying again. "Emma, don't cry... If you don't love me... I will understand" I said. She stared to cry harder. I walked away slowly in sadness until she grabbed on to my stiched up coat. "Don't leave me Daniel!" she said with sadness in her voice. My heart started to hurt again. I pulled her in for a hug and embraced her. "Emma, please! Stop crying... I would never leave you..." She pulled me in harder. "I love you!" She said facing me with her beautiful brown eyes. I broke the gap between us and kissed her. I loved the way she stroked my grayish hair. (I just realized I never went over how Daniel was suposed to look. Dam... Well here's a rough outline. Gray hair, darker than Stein's. Taller than Soul, but shorter than Maka. Stiched up jacket, much like Stein's lab coat. Dark Cyan eyes, more like navy blue. But yeah... that's how he looks like. Oh! And also the hair is like Quote's from Cave Story. Love that game!) I didn't know how to describe this moment. I thought it was pasionate at first with a twist of lust in the middle. After a while, I broke the kiss, and hugged her. "Emma... I will not leave your side..." "I know Daniel..."

(time skip)

**Maka POV**

I was walking around inside of the DWMA. I was thinking about how I could get Daniel and Emma together. They would make a cute couple! I was thinking that Soul and I could have a party when he gets out of Stein's lab. She had talked about it to Soul when Emma and Daniel were passed out in Stein's lab. Soul said that sounded like a great idea, until I found that Emma was holding Daniel hand as they walked towards me. I was confused at first, but my brain soon prossesed what was going on. They were probably already going out! How cute, but that was only a theory. "Hey Maka!" Daniel said. "Oh hey Daniel and Emma, what brings you here?" "Oh nothing." Emma said with a smirk on her face, un-suddley refering that she was holding Daniel's hand. "Well look at these two love-birds Maka. You sure do work fast." a voice said from behind her. It was Soul. He had come out of Stein's lab for the first time in about one and a half weeks. "Soul!" I said happily as I ran towards him. I hugged him and then quickly said "I didn't do anything. They did it all themselfs. Daniel and Emma looked quite confused, so we sat down and explained the situation. "Look, I was trying to get you two together as a couple, but it seems fate pulled you together faster than I could" Maka said with a smirk. "Oh..." they said in unison, both sharing a blush. "So how'd it happen Daniel?" Soul said with a sly look. "Oh... um..." he said making his face explode with pink. "I guess it just happened..." he said shyly. He quickly stared at Emma and gave her a quick hug. "So you two are going out?" I said. "Well... technicly no, but in a sense yes." Emma replied. "Hmm? I don't get it." Soul said. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but we have kissed before." Daniel said. "Oh... Well then I'll leave the rest of your love life to you Daniel! Hope you enjoy eachothers company!" I replied happily. I grabbed Soul's hand and implied that we should leave them alone. Soul being the oblivious person he is, didn't understand. I quietly explained to him, and like that we were gone.

**Daniel POV**

I was still siting on a bench with Emma right beside me. I felt so happy being with her. It was like heaven lost an angel, and that angel was right next to me. Emma quickly replied "So... Daniel... do you want to be girlfriend/boyfriend?" It sounded very redundent to me since I loved her. "Isn't that obvious Emma" I said while hugging her. She wanted to cry, but she held back her tears knowing that I was next to her and that I wouldn't abandon her. "So... Emma. Want to hang out his afternoon?" I said extremly shyly. She said "f course! Where are we going?" "We can go to a resturant" "That sounds lovely!" "So I pick you up at 7?" "Sure! Here's my adress!" She handed me a paper with her adress on it and then she started to walk away. I felt so happy. I grabbed her in for a quick kiss, and then we walked towards our classes.

(time skip)

It was 6:45 P.M. infront of Emma's house. It was wearing the same thing I wore for Kidd's party. Gray stiched up suit, black undershirt, and gray slacks. To me that was my formal look. I shyly knocked on Emma's door. The door slowly opened to the astounding beauty that layed before me. She had navy blue dress with black ruffled skirt. Her hair was curly, much more different than her usual straight hair, and a blue bow on top. She was stunning to say the least. "Wow Emma, you look amazing." her face was filled with embaresment. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself." My face found a blush on my cheek. "Are you ready to go m' lady?" I said with a fancy voice. She gigled as she put out her hand. "Indeed I am"

(time skip)

We arrived at Crystal Resturant, a resurant near the edge of a lake. The view was truly a sight to behold. The neon lights of the city reflected on the lake. We took a seat near the lake and started to talk. "So... when did you start liking me?" I said shyly quickly turning to a smirk. Her face was in shock, but quickly turned to a giggle. "Well, when I first met you, I had a small crush on you. Then when we bonded in the park that crush grew and grew. Then when you _died _that crush turned into love. Love that I couldn't proclaim, and that's what hurt me the most." she finished with a few tears on her face. "Well... I'm sorry you had to go through the idea of me dying." "It was hard going through those short days, but then Maka told me you were alive. I was in shock, but it was true. Before I lost you again, I told you that I loved you so that I wouldn't go longer with that in my mind." She ended. I was in shock at what she said. In the end it didn't really matter how or why she told me she loved me. It was that we were together now, and nothing would change that - not even death. She wiped away the tears from her face before asking me the same. "How about you, why did you fall in love with me?" I thought for a good 2 minutes before awnsering. "Well... Like you said, when I first met you I had a small crush on you, but I shook it off as another wandering emotion. I thought I liked Maka, but I only thought that because she made me happy to be alive. When it wasn't until recently that when you talked to me, you said you loved me. I was in shock. How could a freak like me, experience that. It was sureal, but when I shook it off, my heart hurt. When I saw you cry, it made me realize that I love you. You were so nice to me that you said that you love me, and my heart took over and said I love you." I said looking down as if I had just confessed to murder. She was shocked at my awnser, but she quickly started crying. "Emma please... don't cry..." She wiped the tears away from her face and responded. "Thank you for everything." I didn't understand at first. "You are being so straightfoward, you went ahead and told me that story, that it makes me feel so loved." she said. I tried to hug her, but she quickly went for a kiss. That kiss was probably the best so far. She was so pasionate about it, that we didn't realize that we were kissing anymore. She broke away the kiss, and we continued to talk. Our conversation continued through out the night,until my mind decided to kick in again._** "YOU LIKE MAKA" **_It said, and soon I was in pain. My mind flashed Maka all around my heart. It hurt to even say her name. When I told Emma we need to go home, I felt a soul gate break. I quickly ran with Emma to father's lab, but as I reached there, the second soul gate broke. "FATHER! HELP ME!" I screached. Father quickly came out of the basement. "Daniel what's that matter?!" he said. "MY- MIND-HEART-IT-HURTS!-" I managed to screach before the third soul gate broke. I fell again in a craze, but I quickly ended with me colapsing.

(time skip)

I had remembered the terrable events from yesterday. I went into a craze over Maka, and now Emma probably doesn't want to hang around me anymore. The feeling, however, felt mutual. I managed to get up, and I was suprised to find a note taped on to my jacket. I read it.

**Dear Daniel,**

**Yesterday you went into a craze for some odd reason. I don't know what it was about, but I hope you feel better now. Just so you know I'm not scared about you or anything. I love you... just please remember that... If you need me, I'll be at Maka's house, waiting for you. Best wishes,**

**~Emma**

I was trembeling, and happy at the same time. I trembled at the thought of Maka's house, since that's what sent me to a craze, and happy that Emma didn't leave me. I grabbed my jacket and started heading towards Maka's house.

(time skip)

I had finally reached Maka's house, and then I knocked the door, ready to face the challange in front of me. The first thing I saw was Soul in his usual wear. (from season 2) "Hey Soul, is Emma here?" I said while looking around Maka's house. "Um, yeah hold on a sec. Please come in, make yourself at home." I saw Soul carefully opening up a door that said "Maka's Room - Keep out Spirit" "Hey Emma, Daniel is here." I heard her in exitement. She ran towards at the sight of me. She hugged me with so much pasion. I broke away the hug, and went in for a quick kiss. "Thanks for keeping her safe Soul" I said nicely. "Anything for the guy who gave up his own soul for Maka's happiness." he said with a sly look on his face. I grabbed Emma's hand, and we left towards the park. Meanwhile on the way there, I thought about telling Emma something. When we did reac the park, my mind went in mayhem. "Emma, I need to tell you something" I said grimmly. "Ok sure!" she said so sincerly it hurt me to say what I was about to say. "Ok... here we go..." I said trying to calm down "Yesterday, I went into a craze because of Maka. I told you that I liked her before, but my mind just went crazy. It told me I liked her more than you, but my heart told me I love you. It hurt so much to know that I love you, yet Maka was still on my mind. What i'm trying to say is, I'm leaving." I said with tears in my face. Emma's face flushed in grimness. She started to cry again, but this time, she wasn't just sad, but angry. "How can you leave?!" she protested. My guilt only grew. "Look Emma, I want to get away from Maka. I want to understand my mind and heart. That's why I'm moving. If you would let me finish I would tell you -" I was cut of by Emma, attempting to run away. I ran after her. "EMMA! Don't leave me just yet!" I yelled as I grabbed her. "Why!? Your leaving! Why shouldn't I leave?!" she said. "You didn't let me finish!" I proclaimed. She calmed down and sat down, colapsed in tears. "Look, I'm going away, but not without you. I want you to come with me to Minnesota. That's were I'm moving." She quickly arose from her tears, and gave me a hug. "Emma, please... stop crying..." I said. "I can't! I thought you were leaving me again!" "I wasn't planning to leave you... I love you Emma." I said. "I love you too!" she said kissing me. I broke the kiss quickly to ask her "So, do you want to go with me to Minnesota?" "Wherever you go, I'll go with you!" she said bringing me to tears.

(time skip)

"Ok... I'm ready Daniel!" she said "Ok Emma, just wait a moment" I said resuming my work. "What are you doing Daniel?" "Just writing a goodbye note to Maka and Soul." "Oh ok." she said grabbing her luggage. "Ok I want you to go to the airport, i'll meet you there in about 20 minutes. Ok?" "OK!" she said. I grabbed the note and headed towards Maka's house.

(time skip)

I had reached Maka's house when I saw Soul leaving Maka's house to go to the market. I avoided Soul, so that Maka would not know until she read the note that I was leaving. As soon as he left far enough, I placed my note on her porch. I knocked twice, and quickly sprinted towards the back of her house.

**Maka POV**

"Comming!" I said while quickly opening the door to see no one there. "Hmm?" I said confused to see a note on the porch. I took the note and started to read it.

**Dear Maka,**

**By the time your reading this, I'm probably gone. I am moving to Minnesota with Emma. Yesterday I went into a craze because of my mind. You were there inside my head and I couldn't get you out. My mind told me that I liked you more than I loved Emma. it hurt me... It hurt me to know that I was in love with Emma, but you were still in my mind. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused in the past, but I just wanted you to know, that you were the best friend I could ever had. I hope things with Soul work out. I, your friend, really apriceate all you did for me, but now I have to work things out with my life with Emma. Goodbye for now...**

**~Daniel. A. Stein**

I finished the note, but my face was filled with tears. He had left. It was so hard to deal with this. He was a good friend who had just left because of me! I made him leave because he liked me, and I was with Soul, but then I realized that there was a back part of the note. I continued to read it

**If you are reading this, then thank you for being with Soul. I'm not saying that I don't like you, but I'm with Emma because of you. I found happiness because of you. And I can never thank you enough. Never leave Soul, or I shall never forgive you. (I'm also not forcing you to be with Soul. If he turns out bad, then by all means leave him.)**

I smiled with tears on my face. He found happiness with Emma, because of me?! That was all that I needed. I felt happy, that I didn't notice Soul came back from the Market. "Hey Mak-" he was cut of by my tears "Maka, what happend? Did someone hurt you?" I nodded a no, as I showed him the note Daniel left. "Maka, i'm so sorry." "Don't be... I'm happy for him." "Maka... I'll never leave you..." "I know Soul."

**Daniel POV**

I was outside hearing Maka talk to Soul. It hurt me to know that they didn't realize I was listening. I wanted to blurt out something, but I kept my mouth shut and headed towards the airport.  
(time skip)

"Ok Emma..." "You ready Daniel?" She said "Yes..." the airplane took off. I saw Death City's beauty. It was really amazing. I looked away to not be reminded about what had happened. Emma hugged me and said "Don't worry. We'll be back..." "I know Emma... I know..."

**A/N: There it is ladies and gentlemen the finale of this story. I hope you enjoyed it 100% to the max! Now here is what I ment about "The tale may be over, but not the story". There might be a part 2 of all of this that will take place 3 years into the future. So just so you know, I enjoyed writing this story. With all that said, I will see you wensday when Doomsday Weapons will be updated on Wensday and Sunday for every week. (unless something comes up) See you next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(completing fanfics since 7/28/13)**


End file.
